


【DickJay】I'm still comparing your past to my future

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Bat Family, Everyone is an agent, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 本文bgm： Alan Walker - Darkside 黑暗面





	【DickJay】I'm still comparing your past to my future

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

在十五歲的時候，傑森一度以為自己應該會成夜翼與蝙蝠俠之流的超級特工，天天拯救世界，回回站在正義的一方，諸如此類的青少年夢想巴啦巴啦巴啦……只是天不遂人願，砰！他的人生出了火車車禍，滿地狼藉。

那個倉庫爆炸時，他被炸飛了，落在一艘小船上，整個船鄔都被震毀的情況下，小船順著海流晃悠悠的漂往海上。

全身的皮都在爆炸裡被燒爛，只要再給感染一點時間，就能解脫了吧？

只剩一口氣的他躺在小船上搖搖晃晃，周圍是一望無際的大海和藍天，傷重殆死，孤立無援。

彌留之際，什麼都感覺不到的傑森聽見地獄逃出來的惡魔問他，想不想活下去。

即使如此痛苦不堪，離腐爛生蛆只剩一步，也想要活下去嗎？

”我，不想死。”

他就這樣走進了更深、更暗的世界裡去，那裡沒有迪克，沒有布魯斯，沒有阿福，只有他自己，沒關係，他總是能習慣，即使他早已忘記了為什麼不想死，也必須要承擔自己選擇的道路。

那時為什麼會想活下去，傑森早就想不起來了，不過他可沒有忘記自己和蛛網的帳，沒有忘記自己欠下的債，只是回到高譚之後發生遠遠超乎他想像的事情，傑森忽然發現自己遲疑了，因為本來天衣無縫的復仇計畫裡出現了一個大到能夠讓卡車開過去的漏洞。

復仇成功之後，未來要怎麼辦，他要付出多少的代價去復仇？失敗了又該怎麼辦，會不會牽扯到身邊的人。

我死了，布魯斯那個沒心肝的應該扛的住，而阿福有布魯斯要照顧，羅伊和柯莉見過他最糟的一面，他們是他最好的朋友，能夠理解並且互相扶持著度過哀傷。

……但是迪克…還有提姆，不得不說那小孩其實真的討人喜歡，傑森相信他是比自己可愛一百倍的弟弟典範。

他會為自己的死傷心嗎？傑森不敢細想。

有了牽掛，要考慮的事情就變多了，所以計畫一延再延，就像冬天的熱床被，輕易壓到人動彈不得。

最後他只好讓自己別去想他們了，專注在自己的仇恨上，做個自私的人。

一個人，容易多了。

理想是這樣的，卻無法真正的割捨那些羈絆，否則他就不會在這裡，他可以遠走高飛，找個漂流的小島去住，然後養條叫做星期五的狗。

如果當初沒有撞上米諾斯的船，就這樣順著海潮永遠漂流下去，就好了。

*

傑森不對勁，傑森不對勁，傑森不對勁……因為很重要所以羅伊代表所有人說三次，他之前就有感覺到傑森的異常，但是從來沒有這麼明顯過，得，見著病因就發病這是人之常情。

傑森看了一眼特攻37號滾走的水瓶，對於對方洩露出的古怪反應一點好奇也沒有，看似渾然不覺的拿出衛星手機撥打，自己打破了現場的沉默。

「你贏了，自己過來這個座標。」只見傑森備感無奈的對著電話那頭叮嚀道，「跳傘的時候小心點。」

「你要讓誰過來？」提姆向前一步，追問道。

「薩沙，我的助手。」傑森簡短的回答道，他看了看提姆和特工37號，臉上浮出古怪的笑，「說起來，還真的必須感謝你們提供的情報，我找白顎蛛很久了。」

他語氣聽上去很期待，甚至是興高彩烈的，因為找到一個放話說要他的命的人，傑森不僅僅只是想要報復蛛網，對嗎？

羅伊知道是哪裡不對了，傑森在邀請他加入他自己的戰爭時，並無提到這一環，他有自己的計畫在運作，他明明就站在他們身邊，卻離他們有千里之遙，目光堅定的凝視著他們看不見的盡頭，悶頭前行。

他先前怎麼沒看出來，這隻傑鳥，他媽的簡直就是一臉要去送死啊！也許是因為能夠羅伊自己發明的東西炸掉別的東西讓他太開心了，嗚，傑鳥你這個騙子！

“我知道的不比你多，但是我只要願意獲出性命去幫他，他多少會顧慮我而不幹更多蠢事。”

羅伊突然想起自己對紅羅賓說的話，臉上火辣辣的，如今聽起來是多麼自以為是啊，傑森的行為讓他覺得有些受傷。好像，羅伊在他心底不夠重要，根本不值得為區區一個羅伊停下自我毀滅的腳步……

忽然有人輕拍了一下羅伊的肩頭，打斷了羅伊的胡思亂想，驚的羅伊差點跳起來。

「他沒有這個意思，你別亂想。」

悄然從他身邊走過的是特工37號，男人剛剛的失態已經消失無蹤，就像偶然被風吹亂的湖面，稍帶片刻便趨於平靜。

「紅頭罩，介意回答我幾個問題嗎？」他在傑森的三米之外停下腳步，彬彬有禮的說道，「好讓我釐清一些情報。」

傑森看了他一眼，很快就移開視線，低聲嘟囔，「操，真煩人。」

37號全然當沒有聽見，他略為停頓，讓所有人都有點心理準備之後才開口，「據我的調查透過人體實驗、洗腦和血腥訓練，你有段時間失去自我，成為蛛網殺手，代號捕鳥蛛，而後在刺殺塔莉亞·奧古的任務裡恢復神智後逃走，是這樣，對嗎？」

那聽在當事人耳朵裡，簡直是輕描淡寫了整整五年的血淚，隨著剖開過往的一字一句，傑森變得跟他的頭罩一樣面無表情，就在羅伊和提姆以為即將發生喋血場景時，傑森冰冷的回答將矛盾推到最高點，「大概吧？還有別的問題嗎？比如，我是否還為蛛網工作？我是否是蛛網安插在Batsmen的洩密者，布魯斯讓你調查的就是這個？」

他們都可以聽見那些話語底下咬牙隱忍的憤怒，涉及敏感話題，傑森總是能表現的像是一顆插好引信的塑膠炸彈。

「沒人懷疑過你，傑森。」37號厲聲說道，語氣像極了蝙蝠俠，羅伊和提姆都縮了縮脖子，很希望自己原地消失，但是捨不得離開這個修羅場，所以他們決定假裝自己會隱形。

「沒人懷疑我？那我的資料庫搜權限是怎麼回事？」傑森反問道，聲音越來高越來大，染著紅蝙蝠紋樣的胸口因為情緒激動起伏著，他雙手握拳，全力克制著不要去掏槍打死這個來路不明但是令人火大的傢伙。

「關於我那狗屎一樣的五年，老傢伙還想知道什麼細節？你們當時都以為我死了，為什麼現在要表現得那麼在乎！」

「因為我們一直很在乎，要不是布魯斯堅持亂來，我一直反對讓你參與這次任務的，因為只要不知道你面對的是什麼，就無法保護你。」37號往前一步，步步逼緊，「傑森，他們到底對你做了什麼？他們是否還能控制你？蛛網究竟是怎麼在Batsmen的搜救底下綁架你的？在我們和蛛網全面衝突前，說出來。」

傑森的手按上了槍套，他已經被逼進了死角，潛意識認為他必須採取反擊，該死這個傢伙要是再往前一步，他就要開槍了！

37號停在原地，像是能夠聽到他的想法般的瞇起眼，誰都沒有注意到男人背在後背的雙手輕輕顫抖，青筋迸露。

「杰鳥，說出來。」羅伊忽然說道，他站到了37號身邊，「我也覺得我至少值得一個答案，在我幫你這麼多了之後。」

這句話壓垮了傑森，他猛然摀住臉，發出了低低的咆嘯，「你們夠了，他們沒有，事情不是你們想的那樣。」

「他們沒有綁架你？」提姆敏銳地反問，「37號的推斷錯了？」

「錯了不少。」傑森放下手來，他的綠眼微微發紅，靈魂之窗看上去是支離破碎的慘淡，「米諾斯救了我的命。還有我為他們效命的時候，並沒有被洗腦。」

讀過檔案的提姆和37號都愣住了。

「我為他們所做每一件事情，僅出於他媽的我自願。」是的，傑森非常清楚自己的手沾染多少汙穢的鮮血，他說出了殘忍的真心話，回顧那些迷失的歲月，他很清醒的給自己做出了有罪的判決，「然後在塔莉亞的勸說下，我又背叛了他們，因為我就是這樣的一個垃圾，只要能活下來我什麼都願意做。」

再也無法壓抑滿腔的情緒，傑森重重的槌了一下身邊的柱子，打碎了壁面，他一把扯住特工37號的領子，朝略矮的男人聲嘶力竭地大吼，「這個答案你滿意了嗎？」

我就是一個為了苟且偷生不擇手段的垃圾，看清這個事實，滿意了嗎？

這下不僅是37號和提姆，羅伊也愣住了。他們誰也沒有想到傑森會說出如此駭人的話，他口中所描述的自己，不是他們認識的同一個人，那個桀敖不羈的，看似粗魯但是其實非常溫柔的傑森。

一直以來，他都是這樣看待自己的嗎？37號不自覺得往前一步，雙手微微抬起，然後他垂下頭來，終止了擁抱的前奏。

*

提姆最後出來打圓場，他習慣於在布魯斯被超模潑了一臉酒之後的救場行動，化解尷尬的手法流暢而熟練，而且提姆是他們所有人之中，最為理性不受氣氛干擾的存在，他拉扯著傑森的袖子，使勁把人拽走了。

傑森太久沒有這樣發過脾氣了，夜裡飄著微雨，冰涼的雨絲貼到了臉上，怒火熄滅，清明的理智一點一滴地回籠了。

傑森倏然做到了台階上，雙手掩面，瞧瞧，這都什麼破事啊……

提姆給他一些時間，然後拿給他一瓶水，「冷靜了嗎？」

「嗯。」傑森扭開水瓶，一口都沒喝，全淋在腦袋上了，「我他媽在搞什麼啊……」

「你是搞砸了，沒人會覺得你是叛徒，但是說那種氣話對事情沒有幫助，幸好今天只有我們在場。」提姆嘆了口氣，坐在傑森的身旁，「傑森，你實在沒有必要這麼逞強……」

傑森抬起手來，語氣居然帶著罕見的軟弱，本來凌厲憤怒的眉宇只剩下一片挫敗，「提姆，能想開早就想開了，放過我。」

到底是怎麼樣的挫磨啊，提姆想到，能夠讓他看到服軟的傑森，他們離蛛網越近，傑森就越發脆弱，那身硬殼在崩落，露出柔軟又傷痕累累的軟肉。

「可是剛剛37號三言兩語就讓你爆出來了。」提姆回嘴，偷偷的觀察著傑森的表情。

傑森皺起來臉，一臉飽受冒犯的不爽，「是啊，老頭從哪裡找來那傢伙的？看著就惹人厭。」

提姆用剪斷炸彈電線的勇氣提到，「你看他不順眼，因為他很像某人的關係嗎？」

傑森定定看著提姆，忽然抬手摸了摸師弟的腦袋，他的語氣溫和的令提姆毛骨悚然，「我也覺得他很像迪克，但是提姆你要知道，迪克以經過世快一年了，是時候向前看了。」

布魯斯說了迪克死了你就信，連舉行葬禮都來不來看看那具假屍體，你甚麼時候這麼聽布魯斯的話了！啊？

真相令提姆嘴裡發苦，隱瞞的報應就是讓愧疚由內到外將他焚燒，他還做不到像布魯斯那樣鐵石心腸，他的理性無法讓他在聽過傑森斯心裂肺的吶喊之後還能保持緘默。

「傑森，其實……」

「兩位，打擾一下。」37號的插播成功讓他們兩個跳起來，一下子打斷了提姆的告白，這傢伙真的走路都沒有聲音！

37號說道，「我需要跟紅羅賓談一下，甲骨文破譯我剛剛回傳的部分檔案，羅伊正在幫忙，如果你想看一下那份很像抄襲九頭蛇超級士兵實驗報告的話……」

「我去看看。」傑森從善如流的迅速撤退。

提姆看著他因尷尬而迅速的逃離現場，嘴角抽搐，都說愛讓人盲目，說不定是真的。傑森，是你對迪克的感情讓你變得盲目嗎？那為什麼對你愛的人還活著的事實，選擇視而不見？

提姆不明白了，他無法搞懂這些人是怎麼回事，人心是如此幽微而複雜沒有常理，他讀再多心理學的書都無法理解傑森這個稀有案例，如果說這個世界上有誰能理解，那就該是迪克了吧，畢竟他連布魯斯都能讀懂。

「提姆，一個人如果對於擺在眼前的事實視而不見，只有一個可能，就是他並不想面對那個”事實”。」迪克看著提姆可憐巴巴的小眼神，無奈一笑，慢慢的將自己的猜測說出來。

「你是說，傑森他不願意相信你…活著……」提姆得到一個解答，然後陷入新的困惑，學霸無法理解。

「大概在他未來的計劃裡，從來就沒有我吧。」迪克苦笑著，看著烏雲密佈的天空，雨絲落進眼裡，刺的他閉上眼睛，「任務要緊，先不要刺激他。」

現在對傑森來說，搞不好就是計畫回到正軌了而已。

「迪克……」提姆微弱的聲音喚回了走神的37號。

37號可以從提姆看到一個垂頭喪氣的自己，顯然他這副慫樣讓提姆有些不安了，這可是在任務中啊！他身為前輩，可不能為了兒女情長擺出這副沒用的樣子。

「沒事，我可不會這麼輕易就放棄的。」迪克拍拍自己臉頰，很快的重新振作了起來，他揉了揉提姆的頭髮，朝他亮出屬於迪克·格雷森招牌笑容，白牙亮眼到讓人想一拳打碎幾顆，「別擔心傑森，你只要專心完成接下來的任務，萬事有我在呢。」

*

初步潛入任務分工的很快，提姆的目標是竊取蛛網的所有技術情報，並且及時破解會妨礙他們瓦解蜘蛛時可能會用到的技術，比方說迪克的臉部干擾器，並且鎖定米諾斯的確切位置。

傑森則有他的目標，這和掩護提姆一點也不互相衝突，他的身分詭異立場特殊，幹檔事情最適合不過了。

在布魯斯的正規武力部隊殺過去前，他們有三個小時。

意味著傑森要幹啥都必須趕快，包括他找到米諾斯，然後把人剁成小塊餵狗的步驟。

不過這種戰術本來重要的就是速度，傑森對於布魯斯三個小時之後就會來掃尾沒有意見，他只對於搭檔分配有意見，羅伊那個叛徒，他最不需要的就是布魯斯的眼線盯著他，特別是那傢伙他看了就刺眼，可是羅伊居然跟提姆跑了！

「抱歉傑鳥，但是紅羅賓說的有道理，他需要軍火庫的掩護和技術支援。」羅伊嚴肅的說道，然後屁顛屁顛的追著提姆而去，分明就是被那些技術吸走的，存錢給他揮霍不如養條豬呢。

傑森滿心冷漠的呵呵了一聲，非常不友善的瞪了面帶微笑的37號一眼，將所有的槍上膛，「接下來只會是正面交火，跟鬼鬼祟祟的臥底行動不一樣，顧好你自己的屁股，我可不會管你的死活。」

「我會小心的，謝謝你。」37號如此說道，外加點頭微笑。

傑森嘖了一聲，回到眼前路況上，他們在勇闖敵營前，還必須先去一個地方薩沙，37號對此居然沒有意見，表現非常隨和，一副客隨主便的樣子。

太尷尬了，他想，不用看都可以感覺到37號探究的目光，說不定等等檢查頭盔，會有兩個洞被盯出來的洞。

「你要問什麼？」傑森忍無可忍的問道，「神諭剛剛傳來的那個資料？是，我是第一代普羅米修斯的受試者，我在那種藥水裡面泡了一個月，才很幸運的長回了全身的皮和毛髮，而不是看起來像是進擊的巨人標本。不，我不知道會有什麼後遺症。」

當然，他說謊，後遺症傑森自己隱約有猜測，但是不影響計畫，那點小小的副作用對現在的傑森來說根本無關痛癢。

「這些你剛剛說過了，我也不是要問這個，那些只要弄到配方，我們都能解決。」37號好脾氣的說道，「頭罩，你要對你的團隊有信心。」 

傑森幼稚的乾嘔了幾聲回應，車內重新回到尷尬的死寂，而不知道為什麼，這讓傑森很不舒服，他可以對著提姆虛張聲勢，但是他在騙誰呢，根本不可能，不注意到，根本騙不過自己……只要閉上眼睛，就好像那傢伙在他身邊似的……如果真的是，呸！那傢伙死了最好……傑森咬住了口腔內側，別發蠢了，離他的目標只差一步，不可以在這時動搖。

「我好奇的是你和這位白顎蛛的關係。」37號似乎根本沒有注意到傑森的小糾結，聊天似的問，「迪米崔.韓森說你欠他一條命，這是怎麼回事呢？」

迪米崔的事情，傑森其實誰也沒有告訴過，連塔莉亞都不知道，羅伊就更不用提了，那是他塵封在記憶裡的秘密，曾經以為再也沒有辦法挽回的倖存者愧疚日日夜夜的折磨著他。

「從你那聽到迪米崔還活著的消息時，我非常高興。」傑森的語氣不自覺得放輕了起來，他專注在自己的思緒裡，所以並沒有注意到光影變化之下某人的臉色變的很難看，「沒想到那傢伙居然還活著，真是太好了，我以為米諾斯會處決他。」

「喔，為什麼呢？」特工37號語氣乾巴巴的，好像突然對窗外那濃密的叢林產生了極大興趣，整張臉都對著窗戶看，可能他看到了山羊寶寶吧！

「迪米崔，他是我在蛛網能夠撐下來的原因，我曾經和他搭檔過一個月左右。」傑森的手指輕輕敲著方向盤，靠著昏暗的晨光駛過茂密的叢林，他的聲音淡淡的，像極了抽菸時吐出來的雲霧，在安靜的吉普車裡繚繞著。

「他也是我叛逃之後，被派來帶隊狙殺我的人。」

他們是唯二沒有蛛網徹底洗腦的人，只要遠離蛛網，遠離米諾斯，遮蔽腦海的迷霧就會飄散開來一點，多到能夠互相分享過去，成為最強大的組合。

然後傑森背叛了一切，而蜘蛛們追了過來，奉命殺死他。

*

傑森跪倒在雪地裡，再也沒有力氣反抗，追殺他的人如今只剩下一個。

斷了一隻手的迪米崔站在傑身面前，只要扣下板機之後就可以把傑森的頭剁下來帶回去，但是他遲遲沒有動手。

“你要放棄了嗎？”

傑森茫然看著他，迪米崔抓住傑森的領子，沉聲質問，”都做到這種地步了，然後，你要放棄嗎？”

「不然你要怎麼樣？讓我走？」傑森絕望的嘶聲說，「動手啊，就像他們教你的那樣，動手！」

迪米崔冰藍的眼眸毫無動搖，看上去就像是霜雪捏塑的人偶，“你不是還有可以回去的地方嗎？"

這個問題直擊了傑森的心靈，他呆愣在原地，任憑對方拽著他拖行。

上一次刺殺塔莉亞時被她認出來，她對傑森說的話猶然在耳畔，如同魔女的詛咒。

「羅賓早就被取代了，我沒有那個位置了……」傑森閉上眼睛，「我也不想繼續為蛛網效力。」

如果不是為了活下來，他根本不會妥協，那麼努力，卻發現自己早就失去了回去的資格。

“那就去確認！去搶回來！他們都還活吧，還活著你就不許放棄！”迪米崔猛然將他摔回地上，”聽見了嗎？傑森·陶德，你放棄了我就恨你一輩子！”

這樣說著，迪米崔一腳將傑森踢進冰冷的河裡，傑森差點一口氣沒有提上來，差點心跳停止，死在這低溫裡，他浮出水面抱住浮冰看著看在岸邊的人，隨著河水越來越來遠。

他為什麼不一起走？在極凍的水裡，傑森依稀想起迪米崔說過的，被蛛網帶走那年，他的家鄉發生戰爭，出去找食物的男孩眼睜睜的看著飛彈落進那幢名為家的房子裡，把一切都炸碎，然後下起連日的大雨，什麼都沒有剩給他。

醒悟的鐘聲是震耳欲聾的。 

「迪米崔，你可以恨我！」拚著最後的力氣，傑森朝他大喊著，「如果憎恨才能找到活下去的理由，那就恨我！我們都一樣，只要活下去就還有機會！」

如果說要憎恨才能有活下去的力量也沒有關係，那就恨我吧！

*

「簡直就像渡過冥河卻被死神一腳踢下來一樣，那之後我就再也沒有聽過他的消息，白顎蛛消失，我自然以為他被處決了。」傑森結束回想，打個哆嗦，忍不住伸手把空調關小些，不得不說冰河真的很能激起人的求生意志哪，「滿足你的好奇心了嗎？」

「但是他似乎深受米諾斯信賴，可能被對方用某種方法加強了洗腦。」特工37號緩緩的說道，沉浸在自己的思考裡，「原來，是這樣……是的，我理解了。」

「不管如何，我一定要找到那傢伙，不論是了結他或就他都一樣，不是因為我有自殺傾向，只是欠那傢伙太多了，我們打起來時，你最好別來礙事。」傑森停妥車，朝深深望著他的37號揚起一邊眉毛，有些得意地自嘲道，「費了那麼多工夫才活下來的人，是不會輕易去死的。」

雖然這幾年傑森一度差點放棄了，幸好沒有，不然就錯過了。

「只是總有非做不可的事罷了，對嗎？」37號對上他的眼眸，苦笑著說道，話語裡的感同身受騙不了人的，他懂傑森的意思，而且產生了共鳴。

傑森努力花個幾秒去討厭這個傢伙，但是實在太困難了，他頹然塌肩，看著跳傘的薩沙從天而降，落在他們車頭前的空地裡，然後朝藏在樹下的車子激動跑過來。

女孩的紅髮如火，藍眼明亮，步伐堅定。

「是啊，因為世界太操蛋了。」傑森喃喃的說道。

*

那是傷重的傑森被蛛網帶走後，再度恢復神智之時的記憶碎片。

“別害怕，沒事的，很快就不會痛了。”

誰？好溫柔的藍色眼睛，似曾相識，又有些不同，盛滿了悲哀的情感。

啊……是為了我嗎？因為我把自己害死了，對不起，明明說好要再去一次遊樂園，還有父親節的禮物，還有即將到來的畢業典禮，畢業證書應該象徵著陽光燦燦的未來。

覆在額頭上的手很涼，冰鎮過高的體溫剛好，又那麼溫柔，好像傳遞了安慰的力量，告訴他一切都沒事了，我找到你了。

沒錯，那傢伙總是有這種力量，奇蹟般的充滿希望。

「迪克，我想回家……」

傑森早就無比想念美麗古老的大宅，自己那乾淨溫暖的房間，還有總是牽掛守候的人，所以他吃力地抓住了那隻手，貪婪的緊握著，再也不想放開了。

藍眼吃驚地睜大了，冰涼手掌從傑森的手中抽離，傑森的感知彷彿終於從刻度50調到100，他可以感覺到喉間軟肉正抵著一塊鋒利的碎片，美好幻夢碎裂開來。

金髮碧眼的少年笑彎了眼睛，丟開不知道沾過多少人鮮血的碎片，染紅的手指遮住髒兮兮的臉龐，哽咽將他的聲音切割得支離破碎。

“原來你還有可以回去的地方嗎？剛剛沒殺死你，真是太好了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 中文標題是指對杰森來說，沒有迪克的過去，沒有迪克的未來。
> 
> 英文是指迪克對桶的心---I'm still comparing your past to my future-我最喜歡的翻譯是"你的過去造就了我的未來。"
> 
> 所以迪慘男這個外號是真的，到底是誰之前在評論裡給迪克取的綽號，站出來！太貼切了，我給你頒獎！
> 
> 其實迪克前幾章對傑森的懷疑是正確的，他是傑森生命旅途中偶然的避風港，令傑森流連忘返，再三牽掛。
> 
> 但是傑森總是要離開的。
> 
> 另外，我知道有人可能沒有看懂。
> 
> 傑森目前大概就是---在我心裡迪克已經涼了，就算全世界都在跟我瘋狂暗示，我也拒絕相信他活著.jpg
> 
> 感情上接受，理智上不能之類的。


End file.
